Hellsing's Butler Activity
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Walter C. Dornez, butler keluarga Hellsing.bangun paling awal dan tidur paling akhir.Terampil membuat dessert, sama terampilnya dengan mendesign senjata.Luwes menata bunga di ruang tamu, sama luwesnya saat membasmi sampah Hellsing dengan menggerakkan benang tajam yang terhubung dengan jarinya. Tapi Walter tetap butler yang tugas utamanya menghidangkan teh untuk Nonanya.


**Summary : **Walter C. Dornez, butler keluarga Hellsing. Sudah jadi tugas butler untuk bangun paling awal dan tidur paling akhir. Ia terampil membuat dessert, sama terampilnya dengan men-design senjata. Ia sangat luwes menata bunga di ruang tamu, sama luwesnya saat membasmi sampah Hellsing dengan menggerakkan benang tajam yang terhubung dengan jarinya. Tapi Walter tetap butler yang tugas utamanya menghidangkan teh untuk nonanya. Bagaimana kegiatannya hari ini?

**Setting : **2 tahun setelah ayah Integra meninggal.

**Inculde : **child!Integra. OOC, typo(s), dll, dst

**Hellsing (manga) punya Kohta Hirano-san :D**

* * *

**05.00 am**

Walter bangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi lalu berdiri dan mulai merapikan ranjangnya. Langkahnya kemudian membawanya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia menutup kegiatan di kamarnya dengan membuka tirai kamar.

**05.30 am**

Ia pergi ke kamar para pelayan dan membangunkan mereka satu persatu. Ia lalu menyebutkan jadwal dan mengatur pekerjaan mereka. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar untuk membiarkan mereka bersiap-siap. Hanya satu kamar pelayan yang tidak pernah ia masuki setiap pagi kecuali keadaan darurat. Kamar di bawah tanah untuk Allucard.

**05.45 am**

Ia masuk duluan ke dapur dan mulai memasak air untuk membuat teh. Ia juga mulai menyalakan oven agar panasnya pas saat nanti dipakai memasak.

Ia lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil adonan roti yang sudah di siapkannya kemarin malam. Sepertinya panas oven sudah pas, pikirnya. Dan ini berarti, roti untuk mengganjal perut para pekerja hingga nanti sarapan siap bisa ia panggang sekarang.

Biasanya, para pelayan dan staf lain berkumpul dulu di dapur untuk sekedar memberi alas perut mereka. Walter akan menyambut mereka dengan teh panas yang menyegarkan. Teh sangat baik untuk memulai hari, bukan?

**06.15 am**

Setelah meminum teh, para pelayan mulai berkerja. Begitu juga dengan Walter. Semua bergerak cepat. Begitu juga dengan para koki dan staff dapur. Mereka para profesional, tentu, tapi Walter tetap bertahan ditempatnya untuk mengawasi dan memberi keterangan. Setidaknya selama 10 menit sebelum beranjak ketempat lain.

**06.30 am**

Walter mulai berkeliling rumah mengecek semua pekerja dan pekerjaan mereka. Walter bukan butler tua yang cerewet, tapi ia sangat tegas. Rumah ini sangat besar, ayo kita lihat apa para pekerja sudah di tempat mereka masing-masing.

**08.00 am**

Walter kembali ke dapur. Seharusnya sarapan sudah mendekati siap, sekarang. Setidaknya untuk para pekerja. Ia membantu merapihkan meja besar di dapur untuk para pekerja dan pelayan. Beberapa rombongan orang-orang tegap berseragam masuk ke ruang makan. Oh, para petugas keamanan Hellsing sudah tiba, rupanya.

**08.10 am**

Mereka mulai makan. Menu hari ini omelete, fish and chips, jus labu, dan puding. Tidak buruk.

**08.30 am**

Walter bangkit dan meminta para staff dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nona mereka. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kotak surat, mengambil beberapa isinya seperti paket, berkas, dan koran. Saat kembali ke dapur, troli makanan telah siap dengan teh dan pangan kecil sebelum sarapan.

**09.00 am**

Saatnya Nona Integra bangun. Sambil menemani nona meminum teh _assam_nya, Walter membacakan jadwal hari ini. Ternyata tidak terlalu banyak. Baiklah. Berhubung ini hari libur, akan kuperbolehkan Nona tidur satu jam lagi, ucapnya sambil membereskan peralatan.

**09.30 am**

Walter turun ke bawah menuju ruang latihan. Personil yang memilik jadwal latihan hari ini sudah berkumpul semua. Baiklah, mohon bersiap karena pelatihan dari Walter sangat keras.

**10.00 am**

Setelah memastikan mereka sudah melakukan pemanasan dengan baik, Walter kembali ke atas untuk membangunkan Nona. Tidak ada toleransi lagi. Beliau harus bangun karena jam 11 nanti Sir Henry akan datang untuk membahas _suply_ senjata.

**11.00 am**

Nona sudah siap dan menunggu di lobby. Sir Henry tepat waktu. Segera saja mereka mulai berdiskusi mengenai pengadaan senjata Hellsing. Sebagai butler yang baik, pilihan panganan yang di sediakan Walter sepertinya sangat tepat karena senyum Sir Henry selalu mengembang setiap ia menyuapkan _ecclair_nya.

**01.00 pm**

Perundingan berjalan lancar. Walter mengajak mereka berdua menuju ruang makan. Para _chef_ Hellsing pasti sudah menghidangkan makanan terbaik mereka.

**02.00 pm**

Walter meninggalkan Nona Integra dan Sir Henry bermain billiard di ruang permainan. Masih ada satu tamu lagi. Tapi tidak apa. Matthew bisa menggantikannya untuk menyambut karena ia harus segera pergi mengecek kelayakan senjata yang dikirim Sir Henry. Sekalian mengecek kiriman telur dari peternakan.

**04.00 pm**

Walter ke ruang permainan. Nona Integra sedang berbicara dengan dua tamunya. Sir Henry sepertinya sudah pulang. Baiklah, saatnya memberikan berkas yang diinginkan Nona.

**04.30 pm**

Waktunya minum teh. Walter memandang Alex dan Brigethe yang masuk membawa troli makanan berisi camilan dan teh. Bau ini..._ginger tea_? Rasanya tadi aku bilang _crisantemum tea_...tapi tak apa...cuaca memang sedang dingin dengan hujan deras ini, pikir Walter.

**05.00 pm**

Kedua orang itu pamit. Nona Integra dan Walter mengantar mereka. Sesudahnya, mereka segera menuju ruang berlatih. Penerus keluarga Hellsing harus dilatih dengan masak sedari muda.

**06.30 pm**

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Allucard datang menemani Nona Integra berlatih. Sebenarnya, ia hanya menonton, dan memberikan komentar sinis pada gerakan Nona Integra. Tapi tak apa, serangan Nona menjadi lebih bersemangat karenanya.

**07.00 pm**

Makan malam. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya makan malam biasa.

**08.00 pm**

Setelah membereskan meja, Walter kembali ke dapur sedangkan Nona Integra kembali ke kamarnya. Saatnya makan malam bersama para pelayan.

**09.00 pm**

Teh yang dibuat Margareth menemani mereka mengobrol santai. Para tukang kebun bercerita mengenai bunga mawar mereka yang mulai gugur karena angin keras minggu ini, para _maid_ bercerita mengenai tukang telur baru yang muda dan tampan itu, para pengawal dan tentara yang ikut makan malam bersama bercerita mengenai tugas mereka minggu lalu di Irlandia. Sesudahnya, Walter mengevaluasi pekerjaan hari ini dan gambaran pekerjaan mereka besok, lalu mempersilahkan mereka beristirahat setelah berterimakasih atas kerja keras mereka. Itulah mengapa mereka menyukai si tua Walter.

**10.00 pm**

Walter pergi menuju kamar Nona Integra dengan susu coklat hangat dan biskuit. Sangat baik untuk membantu tidur nyenyak. Benar saja. Nona masih sibuk dengan kertas dan berkas di mejanya.

"Masih berkerja, nona?" tanya Walter sambil meletakkan susu di meja Nona Integra.

"Bukan. PR dari sekolah," Nona Integra masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Walter memandang penuh minat.

"Tidak. Pergilah." Nona Integra segera mengusirnya. Itu sering, tapi bukan berarti karena Walter tidak kompeten. Nona bilang ia ingin membuat tugas ini sendiri. Tidak masalah. Ia bisa ikut obrolan para pelayan. Kalau tidak salah Alfred sedang menceritakan pengalamannya berburu beruang saat ia pergi tadi.

**10.15 pm**

Dapur sudah hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa staf dapur dan maid yang sedang bersih-bersih. Baiklah, sepertinya adonan danish besok bisa ia buat sekarang.

**10.30 pm**

Dapur sudah bersih kembali. Para pelayan yang tersisa pamit mengundurkan diri. Adonan Walter sudah selesai. Tinggal menyimpannya di lemari untuk besok. Mungkin ia masih sempat berkeliling rumah sebentar memeriksa keadaan sebelum mengambil piring kotor dari Nona Integra.

**11.00 pm**

Walter mengetuk pintu kamar Nonanya. Tidak ada balasan. Pelan-pelan Walter membuka pintu. Nona Integra tertidur dimejanya. Ya ampun.

Segera saja Walter menggendongnya dan membawanya ketempat tidur. Ia lalu membereskan gelas dan piring kotor, menaruhnya di troli. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya tadi ada yang jatuh saat ia menggendong Nona.

Oh. Sebuah kertas. Penuh dengan coretan. Dibuka dengan tulisan,

"Orang rumah yang aku sayangi," kemudian ada banyak coretan dan gambaran. Tapi di akhir ada tulisan,

"Walter adalah butlerku. Walau ia tua dan cerewet, tapi mungkin dialah yang paling aku nantikan kehadirannya setiap pagi bersama teh dan kuenya,"

Ya ampun. Betapa tersanjungnya ia.

Ups. Seharusnya ia tidak membaca ini, pikirnya.

Ia lalu merapihkan apapun yang bisa dirapihkannya di kamar itu, lalu keluar pelan-pelan.

**11.30 pm**

Setelah mencuci piring kotor terakhir, Walter meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

Apakah tidur? Tidak. Terkadang ia membaca beberapa buku terlebih dahulu sambil mengawasi keadaan. Tapi tubuh tuanya terkadang tidak bisa melawan dan ia akan tertidur.

Itulah Walter C. Dornez, butler keluarga Hellsing. Sudah jadi tugas butler untuk bangun paling awal dan tidur paling akhir. Tapi tak apa. Sepertinya ia menjadi orang yang paling di sayang Nona di rumah ini.

* * *

**Wohooooo**

akhirnya beres juga fanfic baru minggu ini _w_

*woi! Itu fic lain mana lanjutannya!*

gomen gomen u_u

dari dulu saya pingin bikin fic Hellsing. huooo, saya suka banget sama Walter 3 walau akhirnya...*hiks hiks*

ngemeng-ngemeng, saya baru tahu kalau butler tuh urusan utamanya sama dapur *kalau setangkep saya*

gityuuu

kalau salah koreksi ya :D

okai. RnR please :D

makasih udah mampir, baca, dan komen :D


End file.
